Daisuki
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: A short AU oneshot in which Dirk knows Japanese, and Jake has to guess what he's saying. EDIT: to picdreams who reviewed and asked a question. I addressed your question and I sure hope you get this.


EDIT: To picdreams: It's supposed to say something along the lines of "Jake, I love you." but I forgot how stupid google translate can be, especially when I'm trying to properly translate Jake's name. Although part of it is kinda my fault for not double checking Jake's name, but I'm kinda lazy so whatever xD anyway, I hope this clears things up for you.

Honestly, the only reason why I wrote this is because I need to see if the Japanese keyboard on my iPad works on Fanfiction.

* * *

"Jake." Dirk said as he sat down next to his best friend at the school lunch table.

"What is it?" Dirk smiled smiled, and Jake swore he could see a gleam in Dirk's weird, triangle shades.

"ジャクが、だいすきです。" he said, smirking. Jake had never been more confused in his life.

"Uh, come again?"

"ジャクが、だいすきです。" Dirk said again. Jake began to get uncomfortable. Who knows what kind of vulgar stuff Dirk could be saying about him?

"So... what am I supposed to do now?" Jake asked, hoping the question wasn't too stupid. Dirk gave a chuckle.

"You're supposed to guess what I said. And then respond." Dirk then began to eat his pizza, leaving Jake in a panic.

_How in God's name am I supposed to know what that means? What language even is that?_ He supposed he could start by asking the others around him. But he had a hard time remembering the exact words Dirk had said. Something like 'die-sue-key' or something weird like that. Jake decided the first thing he'd do was hang around Damara to see if she said anything similar to what Dirk said, since they often hung out.

_Now that I think about it, what language class does Dirk take? Oh well, it doesn't matter now, he probably won't tell me anyway._ Jake thought bitterly as he made his way toward Damara. He hid behind the corner and watched as Damara interacted with Meulin.

"こにちわ、ミ—ウリン-さん。" she said. Jake groaned inwardly. Meulin smiled.

"げんきですか。" Meulin asked.

"はい、げんきです。" Damara responded, to which Meulin nodded happily. This made Jake frustrated.

_Ugh, this isn't helping at all!.. Oh wait!_ Jake suddenly remembered that Damara's first phrase meant good afternoon in Japanese.

_Dirk must be speaking Japanese!_ Jake pieced together. He felt very proud of himself at that moment, but he still needed to determine what Dirk said. There was no way he'd ask Damara, considering she _only_ ever spoke Japanese. He couldn't ask Meulin since she hardly did anything but move her hands around in what Jake assumed was sign language. He sighed. There were simply too many strange people at this school to ask.

_I guess it's time to use google translate._ he thought as he made his way toward the library.

When the computer Jake was on booted up, he started to type what he remembered Dirk said. He decided using the phrase 'die-sue-key' or whatever the hell it was would work nicely. So that's what he did. Unfortunately for him, 'die-sue-key' didn't seem to work very well in translate.

_I know! I'll find a different way to spell it. Let's see... 'Daisuki.' Is that right? I hope it is._ Jake thought as he typed it in. He gave a silent cheer as it successfully registered in the system. He translated the Japanese back to English, and nearly jumped out of his seat. The translation read: I love.

_I love..._

_I love..._ Jake swallowed.

_Was Dirk trying to tell me that he loved me?_ Jake thought. But there was really no denying it. That was Dirk's weird ass way of asking Jake out. Jake blushed at the thought. To him, it was flattering that Dirk thought of him in that way, because he had thought of Dirk in that same way too. However, he was generally too nervous to admit his feelings, too afraid to mess up their friendship. But now it was clear to Jake what he had to do. He smirked at his computer. He knew exactly the response he was going to give Dirk.

"Dirk." Jake said the next day as he sat next to his friend at the lunch table. Dirk turned to him.

"Didja figure it out?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"Well?" Jake smirked at his friend.

"je t'aime trop." Jake responded. Dirk, not expecting this response at all, was taken aback. Upon seeing his best friend's reaction, Jake laughed very hard. But after the shock wore off, Dirk only smirked at his friend. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Jake's cheek, making him blush.

"You smart bastard."


End file.
